


Traffic Jam

by Mvampirefreak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, and SMUT, and oh more smut!, just a tad daddy kink, more in the second part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mvampirefreak/pseuds/Mvampirefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long hunt, you are ready to get some sleep. Saying is much easier than doing, though. You and Dean get stuck in a traffic jam and the events that follow... well, let's just say it's a good thing it's dark outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_12 hours earlier…_

 

“(Y?N)! Come on! We gotta get goin’ in an hour!” Dean yelled from outside the bathroom door. _I just got in!_ you thought as your hands scrubbed the shampoo into your hair. _Ready in an hour? Ya right._ In an hour, you both had to be out on the road to bear through the four hour drive to the next hunt: a couple vamps making meals out of the local town.

“If you don’t hurry up, I’ll drag your pretty ass out of there!” You smirked at his use of “pretty ass”.

“You know I can’t take you serious when you talk like that!” Suddenly, you heard the bathroom door open and close. You could see Dean through the semi-clear shower curtain and felt your heart race as he started stripping his clothing. Dean’s head appeared around the curtain and you slightly jumped as he looked you up and down with a big smile.

“Oh, don’t I know, baby girl.” The last articles of his clothing fell to the ground and he practically jumped into the shower and pinned you against the shower wall. His arms wrapped around you and skimmed down to your back before promptly hoisting you by your ass against his already hardening cock.

“I thought you said we had to leave in an hour? Won’t we be late?” Dean’s mouth attached itself to your neck, kissing and sucking, and made your thoughts completely disappear.

“Changed my mind.” His mouth trailed farther up to your ear and a cough resided from his mouth.

“You okay?” You asked. He nodded and pointed to your hair.

“Let’s get your hair rinsed out first.” He sharply turned you around and began to scrub the shampoo out of your hair. You would have revelled in the feeling, but your senses were to distracted by Dean’s constant and unpredictable grinding against you.

“Dean, we’re gonna be late if we-” your sentence was interrupted by Dean grabbing you by the ends of your hair and pulling you slowly against you.

“Baby girl, you’re not behaving.” A rush of heat spiraled down you and a slight moan escaped your throat. You stayed silent until he seemed satisfied, to which he spun you back around and pinned you once more against the wall. Only this time, he hoisted you up to where you sat on his shoulders, his face straight in front of your core.

“You've been a good girl this week, baby girl. You did especially well taking out that werewolf back in Memphis” Dean’s tongue licked a heavy strip up your folds and the breath you didn't realize you’d been holding suddenly came out in a breathy moan, “and I do believe good girls get rewarded.” He looked at you as if for confirmation on his statement before setting a slow pace and delving into your folds. Another moaned escaped from your mouth as Dean’s hands raked down your ass cheek and was followed by a fast set of flicks against your clit with his tongue. He looked up at your face and was glad to see how much you were writhing. Dean couldn't hold it in any longer before he pulled away from you, making you drop and shriek before catching you and pinning you once more against the wall. He wrapped your legs around his hips before roughly thrusting into you and groaned into your ear.

“You see what you do to me, (Y/N)? I’m supposed to be in _charge_ ,” _thrust_ , “I’m supposed to be _dominant_ ,” _thrust_ , “yet you get me to where _I have to have you right now._ ” The last few words came out of gritted teeth as his thrusted came more harshly. His teeth grazed down your breast and caught your nipple in his mouth. He alternated between sucking and nipping your nipple before he was satisfied with your condition. You moaned something under your breath and Dean’s attention was brought back to you instead of your body.

“What was that, (Y/N)?” You fought the urge to say it again, but, as usual, Dean was relentless.

“Oh, come on, baby girl. Tell you what, you can whisper it in my ear. Don’t worry, Sammy won’t hear us.” Your eyes widened and looked towards the door as you realized Sam was still out there in the bedroom next door, waiting for the two of you to take him to whatever destination he needed for his research on his own hunt. Dean’s hand turned your face back to his and he leaned down and nibbled on your earlobe, slowing his thrusts down to drive you crazy.

“Don’t be shy, baby girl.” Your head rolled back as his lips, teeth and tongue dominated your neck and breasts. You tried to concentrate on the water that was still pouring out of the shower head, tried to focus on each and every droplet of water, but suddenly you could feel your climax getting closer. Dean knew the signs to your impending climax and suddenly stopped and pulled out, leaving you breathing heavily and looking at him frustratedly.

“What?” Dean said as he teased you by rubbing his cock against your clit, “you know what you have to say.” He smiled at his victory. You couldn't stand it anymore, as quickly as he’d stopped, you jumped up onto him and made himself thrust back inside you. Dean stood there as you rode him, relentlessly searching for your climax. When the familiar heat came rushing back, Dean grabbed your arms and wrapped them around his head as he began his own relentless search. Just as Dean’s teeth had bit down on your neck, your body shot forward against him, causing him to press you back against the shower wall, as your climax shook through you. Seconds passed, and you noticed Dean’s thrusts getting more and more fervent. His lips kissed delicately against your jawline, silently pleading for you to say it. His hands, however, gripped tightly against your wrists as they held you in place. It’s almost certain you’d have some light bruising, but that’s what happened when you did this to him, made him want this so badly he’d lose control. You didn't mind it, but the time for playing games had past and Dean needed to release himself into pleasure. So, with a smile, you pulled your hands down to his cheeks, his eyes opening quickly at the sudden loss of control and brought his mouth to yours. Your tongues danced with each other, fighting for dominance  even though you were the one in control right now. You were the one that could decide by one word whether or not he’d be able to come. And you loved it. Slowly, your hands guided him to the crook of your neck and you turned your head towards his ear.

“Dean…” his thrusts sped up at the sound of your voice, “Dean...” His breathing quickened at the thought that you were going to give in. A low growl escaped from Dean’s throat as his mouth latched onto your shoulder, loudly pleading for you to say it.

“Dean…” his thrusts became excited and waited for your permission, “Daddy, cum for me.” That’s it. Like a flame to the fuse, his thrusts became choppy as a loud, animalistic groan escaped from his lips, making him bit down harder to be quieter, and you felt his warmth spill inside you. Dean stayed there for a while before reaching over and turning off the water. The two of you stayed there, standing in the shower, until you started shivering from the cool air that rose out of the vent below. Dean kissed your lips before grabbing the towel on the wall and wrapped it around you.

“Good girl.” He whispered before stepping out of the tub and holding his arms out to help you out of the tub. You allowed him to hoist you out of the tub as he kissed your cheek and set you down.

“Now,” Dean leaned towards your ear and whispered, “hurry up, baby girl.” He smacked your ass with a wink as he wrapped the remaining towel around his waist and shut the bathroom door behind him. Leaving you standing there, naked and a blushing face to match the color of your towel.


	2. Chapter 2

10 hours later…

“ _... we make a place to sweat, no matter what we get out of this, I know we'll never forget, smoke on the water..._ ”

“Fire in the sky!” You shot awake as Dean tapped his hands against the steering wheel as the radio blared “Smoke On The Water”. You looked at Dean through the rear-view mirror until he noticed you were awake.

“Might as well go back to sleep, sugar. We’re gonna be here for a while.” He gestured towards the line of cars to the front of him and to either side of the Impala. You sighed in frustration. _More traffic?_ you mentally complained. The last time there was this much traffic, the boys didn’t get home until four in the morning after saying they’d arrive around seven thirty that night.

“What’s it this time?” You asked as you climbed into the seat beside him.

“Don’t know, I thought you were sleeping?” You shrugged and stretched your legs up on the dashboard.

“I was, but then someone decided it was karaoke night at…” you glanced at your phone before dropping it back into your bag on the floorboard below you, “ quarter till four in the morning! Dean! We left at, oh, 10:30 last night! We should be home by now!” Dean grumbled before pointing at you sternly.

“One, don’t you be yelling at me. Two, I know. I know what time we had to be back at the motel, believe me I know. And three, take your legs off the dash and go lay back down.” You sunk into your seat realising he was right, you had no right to yell at him like that. After all, this stupid traffic wasn’t his fault. You felt really bad for yelling at him and slowly took your legs of the dash. Dean looked on at the traffic frustratedly and you realized you couldn’t go back to sleep with him upset, you never could. So, with careful thought, you lowered yourself onto his lap and settled your head to where your face was buried into his stomach. Dean looked down at you curiously as you opened one eye to see if he was watching. His face softened and placed his hand on your hair and stroked it.

“Dean,” you spoke quietly, “I’m sorry I yelled at you. I didn’t mean to-” Dean reached over to turn off the stereo and the Impala went dark, except for the slight light coming in from the other cars’ headlights. You froze waiting for him to tell you to go to the back now, but it never came. Instead, he forced your head up to him and kissed you deeply. You were a bit surprised by this sudden action, but gladly accepted it as he forced his tongue past your lips. Without even thinking about it, your hand gradually ran up Dean’s leg to cup his cock. As soon as your hand pressed against him, his breath hitched and he pushed you away for a split second.

“Daddy?” you teased. Your hand was still on his clothed cock and you could feel it hardening. Dean struggled between looking at you and the road (even though the cars weren’t moving) as your hands unzipped his pants. Dean’s hips lifted as you pulled both his pants and his boxers down to his mid-thigh and watched as his cock sprung free from it’s confinements. The breath he seemed to be holding in escaped from his slightly parted lips as he watched you lean down and lick a steady strip up his shaft. When you reached his tip, your mouth bobbed down to take his entire length in your mouth.

“That’s it, baby girl,” Dean encouraged, “Just like t-that.” His breath hitched in his throat as you faintly hummed. Any stronger vibration and Dean would definitely cum, but that wasn’t your intention right now. You let go of his cock with a quiet _pop_ and leaned against his ear.

“Daddy, what do you want, hm? What do you _need?_ ” Just as you were whispering this to him, a very familiar song came on the stereo and you turned it up. You hummed along to the song as you took him back into your mouth and listened to Dean's moans and grunts as your head bobbed to the beat of the song.

“ _You let me violate you…_ ” your humming grew more intense as the song continued to play, “ _you let me desecrate you…_ ” _pop!_ you licked your lips as your hand wrapped around his cock and your free hand grazed over his head with your index finger, “ _You let me penetrate you... you let me complicate you…_ ” The sounds Dean was making were heaven to your ears and you could feel yourself dripping through your shorts. Your guess was Dean could sense it too as his fingers skimmed down your stomach and into your pants. You tried your hardest to hide it but his fingers worked so well against you that you couldn’t help but let go of his cock and guide him greedily to your clit. You rocked against his fingers and caught Dean smiling at the image of you so hungrily accepting his touch.

“Now, now, baby girl,” his fingers slipped from you grasp and pushed one digit into your entrance knuckle deep. You gripped his arm tightly as he thrust his finger in and out slowly before adding another, “Don’t be greedy.” Your mouth dropped when he added a third and Dean took the advantage to put his cock back into your mouth. You moaned with his cock in your mouth as his fingers worked your clit and entrance until you were sure you were going to come. Without notice, Dean pulled your mouth of his cock and put his mouth to your ear.

“I want to fuck you like an animal,” Dean practically growled with lust, “I want to feel you from the inside,” he nipped your ear and his fingers moved faster against your clit, “I want to _fuck you like an animal!_ ” Dean matched the singers voice in the verse and you would have come undone if he hadn’t suddenly pulled his fingers out of you and focused back on the road as the cars started to move again. You watched as Dean cleaned each and every one of his fingers that had been inside you, pleasuring you, _fingering you_ , with his tongue.

“Mmmm, you taste delicious, baby girl. Can’t wait to finish you off when we get home.” Your eyes would have popped out of their sockets had they gone any further.

“When we get-? But Daddy I need you now!” You grabbed his arm and tried to get him to go back into your pants but he just pulled his arm back and gave you that look that made you want to fuck him right there in front of everyone.

“(Y/N), why don’t you go in the back and give me a little show, hm? You’re not allowed to come until I’ve got my cock buried deep inside you and you make those sweet little whimpers and moans you make when I fuck you into the mattress.” You swear you could feel your cheeks blazing by the thought of it. Reluctantly, but obediently, you climbed over the seats and into the back. Once you were situated in the back, Dean fixated the rear-view mirror on you and watched as you stripped to your bare essentials.

“What would you like, Daddy?” you asked as you spread your legs wide for him to see how wet he had made you.

“Oh, baby girl. Surprise me.” He winked and you went to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean’s eyes seemed to burn into your skin through the rear-view mirror as he watched you graze your hands down your sides and touch every sensual part of your body.

“Careful, daddy,” you moaned as Dean suddenly jerked the car over to avoid going into the other lane, “wouldn’t want to ruin the show, would we?” Dean growled at his raging erection as you winked at him through the mirror.

“Don’t worry about me, baby girl. Keep going, I’ve got everything under control.” Dean said as he pressed his hand against his jeans. You slid one of your fingers into yourself and moaned loud as you rocked against that finger before adding another one.

“You could pull over and fuck me right here in the back of the Impala, Dean. I can practically smell the arousal coming off of you.” You pretended to inhale his arousal as you grabbed your breast and envisioned Dean pounding you into the seat. With each thought, your arousal grew more and more.

“Haha, nice try, baby girl. You’ll get your punishment when we get back.” You could hear the lie in his voice. It wasn’t going to be when you reached the motel, it was going to be soon and very soon at that. Still, you carried on. Just as you were about to cum, thunder rumbled above you and scared you away from your ecstasy as you shrieked. The thunder would have startled Dean as well if it weren’t for the fact that somehow they had a flat tire. Your shoulders slumped in disappointment as you buttoned up your pants and slipped your shoes back on.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Dean asked. You lifted your leg to head into the front seat and out the door when Dean grabbed your leg, pushed you back against the seat and had just enough time to pin you against the back seat with his body. Dean’s raging erection pressed against your core and as soon as your arousal had gone away with the thunder, it came racing back.

“I was trying to go out and help you fix the flat tire.” You explained out of breath as Dean’s mouth trailed up and down your neck.

“I’ll fix that in a little bit,” Dean said as his lips trailed down your body and pulled your shirt down to catch your nipple in his mouth, “I need to fuck you now, baby girl.” You didn’t disagree with him, just allowed him to rip off your pants and boots and rub himself against your dripping entrance.

“Dean…” A heavy moan laced with his name as pushed himself deep into your folds. It didn’t last long though, Dean had rolled the two of you until you were on top of him. Dean’s head rested against the seat as he grabbed your hips.

“Bounce.” Dean growled the word at you and guided your hips down onto his cock as you did as you were told. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed through the Impala as well as the moans and whimpers that escaped your lips. Dean couldn’t make up his mind as he rolled the two of you again and began pounding you into the back seat.

“Yes, daddy, yes! More! Harder!” You moaned. Dean’s thrusts became frantic and as soon as his fingers moved quickly against your clit, you prolonged ecstasy shook through your body and Dean didn’t take long to follow suit. As soon as your inner walls gripped around Dean’s pulsating cock, a roar that sounded barely even human erupted from his throat as his thrusts stilled and he emptied himself inside of you. Minutes passed by as the you listened to the combination of the rain tapping the roof of the Impala and the rhythm of your heartbeats with each others breath. Dean pulled out of you and pulled up his pants and began to dress himself before looking at you with a cocky smile. His body loomed over your naked one and kissed your lips one last time as you grew sleepy.

“I’m going to go out and change the tire. Sleep, baby girl. You’ll need your energy for when we get home.” With a wink, Dean put on his last piece of clothing and climbed out of the Impala. Leaving you to fall asleep in the back of the Impala without a scrap of clothing on except for the blanket that he had pulled over you.

 


	4. Part 4

           The smooth feel of your bed sheets woke you from your slumber as Dean laid you onto the bed. You stretched and gave a small yawn before opening your eyes.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty. Well, more like good evening.” You sat up and situated yourself against the bedframe. The sudden cool rush of air from the air conditioning above you made you realize you were still naked. You reached for the sheets to cover yourself up, but Dean pulled them back down.

“Dean, why didn’t you wake me so I could get dressed? What if Sammy would’ve seen me?” Dean pushed the sheets off the bed and gave you a smirk.

“‘Cause I’m not finished with you yet.” Just like that, Dean was on the bed hovering over you.

“But-” Dean shushed you with a sweltering hot kiss.

“No buts. I’m having you now.” You nodded as he began to trail down your body with kisses. You felt goosebumps shiver up your body when he slightly spread your legs and breathed onto your wettening pussy. Dean slid off the bed a bit so that he could take his clothes off and reveal just how bad he need to have you. Once again, he crawled up your body all the while kissing just about every part of your body until he reached lips.

“Dean…” you moaned when he reached down and nipped your neck and thrust his erection against you at the same time. Dean groaned at your response and the fact that you were getting wetter by the second. Suddenly, Dean lifted you up into his lap and pressed you against the headboard. Dean rubbed his hard cock against your dripping pussy, ever so slightly brushing against your clit driving your body to insanity. At the same time, he was grabbing your ass and kissing your neck. God, he drove you insane. All you could even do was just try and hold onto his shoulders and wait for the sweet fulfilling feeling of his cock to finally be inside you.

“I need you, Y/N…” Dean groaned into your neck and you felt his cock pulsate against you. A wave of heat shivered across your body at his words.

“Take me,” You whispered into his ear as he lowered you back onto the bed so that he could set himself up to enter you, “Take me, daddy.” Dean groaned something fierce when you called him daddy. Suddenly, he picked you up again and started to take you towards the bathroom. Dean stood you up and pushed you against what felt like the bathroom counter.

“I wanna try something.” Dean turned on the bathroom light and bent you over.

“Dean, what are you-” Suddenly, Dean spread your legs apart and sheathed his cock into your pussy. You moaned in relief at the feeling of him inside you.

“Look in the mirror, baby girl.” Dean whispered in your ear. Slowly, your eyes found their way to the mirror and looked at yourself and then at Dean. As soon as your eyes met, it was like Dean was a race horse blasting out of the gates. You gripped the counter tightly as Dean thrusted deep and fast. Your eyes were wavering from the mirror as his thrusts quickened until Dean grabbed your hair and pulled you back against him so your eyes would have to go back into the mirror.

“Keep your eyes on us, baby girl. It’s like our own little porn video.” Dean gripped your breasts and began to thrust even quicker. As soon as you felt your climax coming, it was like Dean knew. He spun you around and quickly brought the two of you back into the bedroom where he put you on top.

“Not yet, baby. I’m not done with you yet.” Dean forced your pussy down on his cock and watched as your breasts bounced up and down. You climax was getting closer and closer and at this rate you could cum at any time without warning.

“Dean, I’m gonna- I need to-” Dean shushed you with a kiss and laid back so he could flip the two of you so he was on top.

“I know, baby girl.” Dean quickened his thrusts and rubbed your clit as he pulled his climax closer. You found yourself pushing against the headboard of the bed to make his thrusts feel deeper and more powerful. And just like that you felt a wave of pleasure rocked through you with a flick of Dean’s finger and you were cumming. Hard. Your pussy became tighter on Dean’s cock, but still no climax.

“Daddy…” you moaned when he reached down to kiss you. You held onto him tighter as another orgasm ripped through you.

“Your pussy is so tight now, baby girl. So tight- I’m gonna-” Dean’s thrusts quickened and then sputtered as his climax ripped through him as well and he emptied himself inside you with a roar of ecstasy. Dean fell onto your body and you just held him there as he continued to empty himself inside you.

“You didn’t get enough last night, Dean?” You asked him when he pulled out and you saw the amount of cum that dripped out of you. Dean reached down and kissed you before picking the covers up off the ground and laying back next to you.

“I never get enough of you, baby girl. I love you.” You cupped his cheek and kissed him back before turning around so the two of you could cuddle before you fell asleep.

“I love you, too, Dean.”


End file.
